


《||S E V E N||》

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack Groupchat♡ [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus is being blackmailed?, T. J. is confused, ambi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Ambi? T.J is confused. Cyrus is being blackmailed?





	《||S E V E N||》

**Author's Note:**

> This is super angst for Tyrus and a little bit of Ambi fluff

Bambi🌈

Andi can we pc?

 

MackAttack💕

sure

 

*Amber and Andi Private Chat*

 

Amber😘

Im sorry I lied to you I just didn't want you to be unhappy just because everyone didn't want you too, I didn't want it to be my fault that you wouldn't go on that date with Libby.

 

Andi💞

You could've told me because even if I didn't like you back I still would've been your friend because hello you're the best person ever! Plus anyone who doesn't like Amber Kippen back is an idiot in my book.

 

Amber😘

Did you just call yourself an idiot?

 

Andi💞

I never said that I didn't like you back, actually I thought it was pretty clear that I do like you back😊😂

 

Amber😘

Holy shit you do?

 

Andi💞

um duh I'm not gonna be he idiot who doesn't like you back.

 

Amber😘

So maybe we could you know try to go on a date soon?

 

Andi💞

Friday?

 

Amber😘

Yeah, that would be great💕

 

Andi💞

cool💖

 

*Cyrus and Andi Private Chat*

 

Andi💜

sksksksk were going on a date💖💜💗💓💘💚💛💝💙❤💞

 

Cyrus

Yeah I know 

 

Andi💜

How-

 

Cyrus💕

I'm on a call with T. J. Amber is currently jumping on his bed singing "were going on a date, were going on a date" very loudly.

 

Andi💜

oooohhh and what were you and T. J. talking about?

 

Cyrus💕

nONe oF uR bUiSnEsS gO tAlK tO aMbEr wErE cOmPLEtELY pLaToNiC oKaY

 

*Cyrus has blocked this chat.*

 

MackAttack💕

How dare you block me you bItCh

 

CyGuy🍟

yOu aRe eMbArRaSsInG

 

MackAttack💕

wHy iS tALkInG oN tHe pHoNe wiTh a cErTaIn SomEoNe eMbArRaSsInG hMMm. According to you its ComPLetELy pLaToNiC hMmM

 

Slayer✌

oH wHo iS hE tAlKiNg oN tHe pHoNe wItH

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

mE

 

Brodsky💞

oOF 

 

TheParty😛

sHiTs aBoUt tO gO dOwN

 

DociousMagocious👌

AgAiN

 

CyGuy🍟

iT iS cOmPLeTELy pLaToNiC

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

we are not completely platonic srry

 

Slayer✌

oMg

 

TheParty🏀

^^shes screaming it hurts

 

Brodsky💞

oOf yALL aRe tOgEtHer^^ 

 

MackAttack💕

sHiT

 

CyGuy🍟

um what.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

pc?

 

CyGuy🍟

yeah sure

 

*T. J. and Cyrus Private Chat*

 

Kippen💞

were so far from platonic

 

Muffin💖

no were not, we are platonic

 

Kippen💞

no were fucking not stop calling us that.

 

Muffin💖

there is no us we are platonic ok.

 

Kippen💞

WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP CALLING US THAT

 

Muffin💖

BECAUSE WERE JUST FUCKING FRIENDS

 

Kippen💞

OH MY GOD WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO REALIZE THAT MAYBE SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE FUCKING FEELING FOR YOU WHEN THEY SAY WERE NOT FUCKING PLATONIC

 

Muffin💖

SHUT UP YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME YOU'RE JUST SORRY FOR ME BECAUSE I KNOW ANDI TOLD YOU THAT I LIKE YOU

 

Kippen💞

You really think I'm playing with your feelings?

 Muffin💖

yes now leave me the fuck alone and you're completely right were not platonic because were not friends anymore either

 

*Muffin💖 blocked this chat*

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

Come on Cyrus you don't mean that im not fucking with your feelings.

 

*CyGuy🍟 left the chat*

 

*CyGuy🍟 blocked this chat.*

 

MackAttack💕

wtf happened

 

Slayer✌

he blocked me too

 

TheParty😛

^^

 

DociousMagocious👌

Same here

 

Brodsky💞

yeah he blocked me too

 

Bambi🌈

yup im blocked as well

 

MackAttack💕

WTF DID YOU SAY TO HIM T. J. ISTG

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

I swear I just explained why we weren't platonic I told because I had feeling for him but he just blew up at me

 

MackAttack💕

oh im sorry for virtually yelling at you...again.

 

Tyrannosaurus🏀

its okay I just don't know what I did

 

Slayer✌

Somethings not right about this...

 

MackAttack💕

yeah somethings up.

 

*Cyrus and Unknown*

 

Unknown

Did you do what I said?

 

Cyrus

Yes, now don't hurt him you asshole.

 

Unknown

Watch how you talk to me remember IM the one who holds all the cards here, and the game has just begun.

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont hate me  
> I gave you Ambi  
> But me being me i have to torture you for a bit.  
> Also i need requests for my one shot stories if you have any email me at TxTMoonlightTxT@gmail.com or message me on Tumblr @bazzysnow.  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
